


Cubs

by Lafaiette



Series: Solavellan Babies - Fenor and Ashera [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mama!Lavellan, Papa!Solas, Post Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would they love him less if they knew what he was about to do? What he did in a so far, half-forgotten past? Would they hate him, would they be scared of him?</p><p>The Dread Wolf and his wife have a family now and their cubs are growing up. Truth is pushing through the walls of their home, ready to be narrated, and he won't back off this time.</p><p>In which a visit to Varric in Kirkwall offers the right occasion to face a very delicate topic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cubs

Reaching the Viscount’s Keep will be a tremendous feat.

It’s not the first time the children have left the safe and mellow forest where their house is, but it is the first time they visit a so big and exotic place like Kirkwall. Usually, their uncles and aunts are the ones who visit them, so they never saw the city Uncle Varric governs with stern kindness and witty jokes.

Kirkwall has changed over the years: it wouldn’t have been possible to modify its exterior look drastically without razing it to the ground, so its dark stone, geometrical layer and shapes, and narrow streets are still there. But the chains and the crying statues are gone, the buildings are cleaner, the air crisper, the people merrier and free.

An elven market stands where the old alienage was and the Gallows have been heavily modified, its creepy, offending statues melted to craft utensils for the new shops that opened in the city.

Even Lowtown has become decent and well-maintained - there are still problems, such as the friable stone that threatens to collapse when new homes are built, but Varric is working with dwarf engineers to find a solution. Criminal activity has decreased, but occasional quarrels and fights with the City Guards still do happen.

“I can’t do miracles, guys.” it’s been one of Varric’s famous statement about the issue. At least, there are not crude deaths and experiments with blood magic every three hours anymore.

Such a lively, prolific city, filled with merchants, booths, open shops and inns, has enthralled the children and Solas is doing his best not to throw Fenor over his shoulder and carry him directly to the Viscount’s Keep, where Varric is awaiting them.

Scarlet is having a better time with Ashera: she is still little and the noises and colors all around her do intrigue her, but she is too awed and intimidated to run everywhere like her brother is doing. She prefers to cling to her mother’s neck, observing everything around her with big, golden eyes while Scarlet explains to her what the stuff on the booths is.

Fenor automatically goes find it out, raising himself on his tip-toes to peek onto the wooden desks; he is well-mannered and timid like his mother, so he never touches anything nor bothers the shopkeepers, but Solas follows him around the same, not wanting to lose him amidst the crowd.

Also, he needs to answer his questions, which punctually come every time the boy can’t understand what he is seeing.

“It’s so shiny, Papae!”

“Yes, it is.” Solas chuckles, while glancing apologetically at the old man behind the counter. “We need to go now, _da’fen_ , and this is not the right direction.”

“Aww, but there are more shops over there!” the boy points at the harbor, where enormous ships and humble boats provide a good place for another small market to grow in.

“I know, but we will visit them later today or tomorrow.” Solas smiles, a hand on his shoulder to gently lead him back to Scarlet and Ashera. “We will stay here for a week. We will have all the time to explore the city.”

“Uncle Varric is waiting for us. It would be rude to make him wait even more.” Scarlet reminds him with her own sweet smile. She only has one arm and is using it to hold Ashera, so she can’t brush back the boy’s messy red hair. Solas does it for her, squeezing the child’s nose when he complains.

Scarlet smiles at him and Solas is about to kiss her, when Ashera gasps and points at a tall, hardy Qunari.

“Uncle Bull!” she calls and demands to be put down; Scarlet obliges, but makes sure to hold her hand and not let her run on the crowded street.

“That’s not Uncle Bull, _da’fen_.” she softly tells her, crouching down to be on her eye level and caress her head. Ashera blinks, then frowns and looks back at the Qunari, who is opening some boxes to scatter their contents onto his stand.

“Is he not?” she murmurs, disappointed. She loves the piggy-rides Bull lets her have on his large shoulders and the detailed stories of his adventures with the Chargers. He is the only Qunari she ever saw, though, and it’s understandable that she got mistaken.

Solas tugs playfully at her left ear and she looks up at him, still disheartened.

“He promised to visit us soon, did he not?” he smiles again, something that he does every day now. “Wait just a little more, _da’fen_.”

“He also said he will bring us fruits from Seheron!” Fenor reminds her and her face lightens up. “Those juicy grapefruits Mamae put in her cake!”

“Is that why it’s taking him so much to visit us again?” she asks and Scarlet chuckles, picks her up again, and kisses her cheek, saying: “That wouldn’t surprise me. You know how he and Uncle Dorian are, always looking for the best stuff to give their friends.”

“Now, shall we go?” Solas nods at the high building visible even from there, the Viscount’s Keep. “We are not far now.” He looks at his wife and children and asks, concern lacing his words: “Are you tired? We can stop for a bit first.”

“I am!” Fenor announces, although he is bouncing on his feet and his blue eyes are glinting excitedly. “Can we sit somewhere before going?”

Solas and Scarlet share an amused look, then nods and the boy cheers and runs to a nearby bench that he probably spotted earlier before. It’s pressed right between two stands selling clothes and trinkets and Fenor observes the goods with curious eyes, using the increased height the bench offers him to look at the items better.

Scarlet kisses his head before sitting down and Solas is punctually at her side, sliding one arm over her shoulder and pressing his lips on Ashera’s hair, then on his wife’s forehead.

“Tired, _ma vhenan_?” he asks again. She opens her mouth to respond, smiling fondly, but Ashera interrupts her by jumping down on the ground and joining her brother at the other side of the bench to observe the colored clothes and motifs with him. They giggle and the boy helps her see better by slightly lifting her by the armpits.

Solas scoots closer to Scarlet and takes her right hand, caressing the slightly rough knuckles.

“I am fine.” she says, then giggles. “And you? I know you would have liked to stay in bed a little longer this morning.”

Solas hums, brushing his lips against her jaw, then down her soft neck.

“We were having such a good time.” he mumbles and her hearty, soft laughter makes him smile.

“We were _sleeping_.” she reminds him and he laughs too. He raises his head and grins at her, watching her cheeks get redder and her smile broaden.

“That is why it was a good time. I love sleeping with you, _ma vhenan_.”

“I am sure there is a hidden meaning somewhere there.”

He chuckles and leans in again, kissing the tip of her nose. “Oh, I _was_ ready to make love to you in that forest we were dreaming about.”

“Solas!” she gasps, glancing worriedly at the kids. Fortunately they are too busy watching merchants and citizens to hear what they are saying. They even went a bit far, leaving the bench to explore the stands nearby; there aren’t many people on the street now, so the parents are able to see them and keep an eye on them.

“Perhaps we should continue that dream tonight.” Solas smirks, his hand playing with Scarlet’s. She looks at him from under her long eyelashes, her smile back on her full lips.

“Provided that we reach the Keep in time.” he adds with a sigh, looking at the tall building in the distance. It’s not _that_ far, but the children are curious, energetic, and the city is way too interesting for them to just ignore it as they walk through its streets.

“I don’t think it’s lunch time yet.” Scarlet says, studying the sun high in the sky. “We can still let them explore the city a little more.”

She looks at their children with a sweet smile: there is adoration in her eyes, born from her years-long desire to have a family with him.

She waited and believed in him and in the end they finally had the chance to raise the two children that are now running back to them, hands open to show them something.

“Mamae, Papae! Look at these!”

Even after all these years, Solas still have to get used to it: he watches the children as they excitedly explain something and show what they found. He isn’t really listening, too lost into his incredulity and joy to do that, and one of his hands automatically reaches out for Fenor’s hair, fixing it again, then strokes Ashera’s rosy cheeks.

“Papae.” she pouts, hands on her hips. “This is important.”

“Ah.” he blinks away the tears and his smile broadens. “I apologize.”

He pulls them closer, enveloping them in a warm, tight embrace in which he includes Scarlet too. She smiles, face pressed against his chest, and waits patiently. He does this sometimes, when reality gets too beautiful, too unbelievable, and he has to ground himself again.

Fenor is used to these moments as well: he remembers the way Solas would stop speaking during their lessons sometimes, his strong hugs and the tears of joy in his eyes. He was worried at first, but now he knows it’s normal: Mamae explained it to him and said that Papae is just very happy to have him and his sister.

Ashera was born when Solas had already got somewhat used to the new life he never believed could exist for him. She didn’t get to see him much like this, although she knows these moments can happen. So she is fussier and impatient and wriggles into the tight hold, groaning when Scarlet rests her hand on her back and keeps her there.

Scarlet knows this is important for Solas, that he needs to feel and have them close. She often does this too, in a different way - trying to mask her tears -, but also the same one, smooching their children’s faces until they are giggling and laughing, hugging Solas for what seems like hours, drowning into his scent and touch and presence.

So she rubs her face on his chest and smiles: they probably look odd and funny to the people walking around them, an elven family dressed with furs and humble clothes, their packs and bags still on their backs, hugging and crying a bit on a bench.

She kisses Solas’ jaw and feels his hand on her shoulder squeeze her gently. She misses her left arm in moments like this; she wishes she could wrap it around his waist, but her stump is too short, so she can only use her right one to embrace their children and her mouth to kiss her husband.

“My little cubs.” Solas murmurs, pressing a kiss on Ashera’s brow and another one on Fenor’s cheek. Then he turns to Scarlet: his smile is humid, but happy and there are two cute dimples on his freckled cheeks. His laughing lines have increased during the years and she kisses the ones near his nose.

“And my mate.” he continues, leaning into her kisses. “My she-wolf.”

“Now that sounds kinky.” she laughs, cupping his cheek, and Ashera seizes the chance to free herself from the tight hug and put her hands on her hips again.

“Mamae, Papae!” she calls, visibly enraged, but Solas can only sniffle and look at her with a big smile. Fenor stays in his arms, waiting for him to calm down completely, but he looks kind of impatient too now.

“That man over there gave us these!” he says, showing what has been hidden in his hand for so long. Ashera uncurls her fingers too and her pouts finally goes away, replaced by a grin.

“Oh!” Scarlet gasps, eyes wide. She looks younger, a child like them, and Solas’ heart swells some more. He tightens his hold on her and Fenor and wishes for Ashera to come near again.

Each kid is holding two wolf miniatures made of felt. They are delicately crafted, with two small, black pebbles as eyes and a smiling snout. The wolves Fenor is holding are bigger, clearly two adults, while Ashera’s are smaller and colored differently.

“It’s us!” the girl says. As she bounces and jumps on her feet, her light brown braids jump with her. “It’s our family!”

Scarlet takes one in her hand, still in awe. Her passion for handcrafted things and sewing is stronger than ever and many of the dolls, toys, and plushes the children own have been made by her.

She admires the neat craftsmanship of the series of wolves and the kids put the rest of them on her lap.

“This one is Papae!” Fenor says, pointing at the bigger one. “And this one is Mamae!” He grins at his parents. “They look like the ones you made!”

“Theirs are better though!” Ashera intervenes and her hands promptly go back to her hips, making her resemble a fierce little soldier. Her brother agrees with a cheerful laugh and he pats her head, affectionate as usual.

The plushes Scarlet and Solas made for them together might be better, but the ones currently placed on Scarlet’s lap have gathered quite the approval too.

In fact, Ashera begs, clasping her hands together in a praying manner: “Can we keep them?” She uses her best puppy eyes too. “Please, please, please!”

“Who did give these to you?” Solas asks and follows the little girl’s pointed finger with his eyes to find this man they mentioned. It’s an old elven merchant, who waves at them with a kind smile. His stand is humble, but colorful with its pretty cloths hanging from the roof, its pillows with the intricate designs and the plushes made of felt.

“He said his wife makes them.” Fenor says, rearranging the wolves on Scarlet’s lap. Ashera helps him and together they prepare a cute scene: mama wolf and papa wolf playing with their cubs.

“He wanted to thank you, he said.” Ashera continues with a puzzled face. “He wanted to thank the Wolf family for the… the… _restaurant_. What does that mean?”

“It’s restoration, sister.” Fenor laughs, tugging affectionately at one of her braids. “It means making something good again after it’s been broken.”

“Correct.” Solas smiles, before turning serious again and letting out a deep sigh. Scarlet holds his hand and squeezes it, giving him the comfort he needs in this moment.

It’s still a bit hard to be recognized and addressed with such respect; he doesn’t feel to deserve it, especially when he remembers the enormous mistake he was about to make. This is a topic he and Scarlet will need to face with their children someday, but for now they avoid bringing it up. It’s still too soon, for everyone, and he doesn’t want to frighten them nor…

Nor lose them.

Would they love him less if they knew what he was about to do? What he did in a so far, half-forgotten past? Would they hate him, would they be scared of him?

Scarlet assured him they wouldn’t, that they would never stop loving him, no matter what. They would understand and accept everything, just like she did.

But he can’t lose them. He can’t bear the thought of losing them, of seeing distrust and terror in their eyes.

“Let us just wait a little more. They are still young and we must feel ready for this too.” Scarlet said and Solas agreed with her, fully, completely, feeling safe in her support and the blissful ignorance their children still lived.

But they are growing, asking for more books, listening to the people around them, seeing glimpses of history that their parents still haven’t explained. He can’t run forever, he won’t. He is not the kind of man to do so.

If Scarlet is with him, he can face anything, even this.

“We should thank that kind man.” Scarlet says, changing topic before the kids can ask more. She rummages into the small pouch on her waist and gives them some coins.

“Tell him the plushes are wonderful and that we are very happy and grateful to receive them.”

“He said they are free!” Ashera exclaims, but Fenor tugs at her braids again, saying: “It’s rude, sister! Even if he said he doesn’t want money, we should give it to him the same!”

She frowns, confused, but obediently follows him to the stand at the other side of the large road, her hand in his. She keeps asking him questions as they walk, though, obviously not convinced yet and he does his best to explain it to her.

After making sure the children have reached the stand without problems, Scarlet turns to Solas and calls him softly: “ _Vhenan_.”

He turns to her too and gives her a small, shaky smile. He always gets flustered and anxious when they are recognized and the restoration - with all its implications - is mentioned. He knows people are truly grateful and happy, that they only wish to thank and celebrate the Wolf family - honor him, Scarlet and their children.

But they finally found their peace, their small haven hidden in their rich, quiet forest, far from anguish, far from the painful memories of the past, of the years wasted in despair and insane plans. He wants to keep those memories far and even if he would never let himself forget them, he wishes to savor this peace, this bliss, the sheer love and joy he receives every day.

Even if he feels he doesn’t deserve any of it.

Scarlet knows this and she cups his cheek again, pressing a sweet kiss on his lips.

“ _Ma vhenan_.” she repeats. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” he replies and his voice is sincere. “Yes, my heart, I am.”

He takes her hand and touches the plushes on her lap with the other, tapping the biggest wolf’s snout with his index finger. He smiles again.

“Cute.” he says. “Should we make a home for these new friends?”

“I already have some ideas!” she beams at him, eyes full of sun and light. “A forest just like ours!”

“That sounds lovely.” he chuckles and she continues to describe the cave wants to make, the trees the kids could paint and decorate, the flowers, all made of cloth, all crafted by her single hand and Solas’ too if he wants to.

“Of course I want.” he kisses her forehead. She smells of grass and sugar. “I am not as good as you are at this, but I will do my best.”

“The wolves we made together are beautiful.” she smiles, then brushes her thumb on his left eye, drying the tears that still lingered on his eyelashes. “And I’m not referring to the plushes only.”

Solas’ lips tremble for a moment and his eyes get glossy again, but he pushes back the tears and lets out a breathy, soft chuckle.

“You are right. Our cubs are quite the masterpiece too.”

He watches them as they speak with the merchant: they seem to be insisting a lot for him to take the money, but he shakes his head every time, laughing and ruffling their hair. Ashera looks about to climb on the stand to throw the coins at him and finally put an end to it; Fenor’s tone is milder, gentler, and he is refraining his fiery sister with a firm, but delicate grip on her dress.

“ _Vhenan_.” Solas suddenly says, voice breaking, and her hand is immediately on his. He turns to her, panic in his eyes, and she moves closer, patiently waiting for him to continue.

“I…” he sighs, looks at the wolf plushes on her lap and tries again: “I want to tell them about the past. About the day of the Inquisition, of what happened years ago. Not everything, not all the details yet, but… I want to take the first step now.”

“Are you sure?” she presses his hand on her chest and he nods, resting his forehead against her. “Solas, if you don’t feel ready…”

“I will be. We can’t keep avoiding their questions and hide books from them forever.” He smiles sadly and Scarlet kisses his knuckles. His hand is sweaty.

“I don’t want them to learn the past from other people. They deserve to hear it from us. And if they will hate me, then…”

“Oh, Solas!” Scarlet wraps her arm around his neck and presses a kiss on his cheek, then a second one, then another. “They could never hate you. They will understand, because they are clever, wise, and they _love_ you.” She rubs the tip of her nose against his, staring into his eyes. “Always remember that. Please, promise me you will remember that.”

He nods and makes a happy sound when she kisses him; then, before she can pull away, he hides his face into her neck and nuzzles it.

“ _Ar lath, ma vhenan_.” she says and his embrace is tighter, his long fingers dig pleasantly into her dress and her soft flesh underneath.

“ _Ar lath, ma sa’lath_.” he replies raising his head and tangling his hands in her hair. He stares at her, smiling, and watches as her cheeks turn red, because even after all these years she is still timid and gets flustered easily. He chuckles as she looks down at the plushes and caresses them; one of his hands is already playing with the collar of her dress when the children comes back.

“He doesn’t want the coins!” Ashera grumbles, face flushed and almost sweaty. Her braids are nearly undone and Fenor looks disheveled too, as if they have run for a mile without stopping.

“He is so _stubborn_!” he giggles, giving back the coins to Scarlet. “He said it was a gift and he wants no money for it.”

“Did you thank him, _da’fen_?” Scarlet asks, fixing the boy’s clothes.

“Yes! He bowed and said he should be the one to thank us.” Fenor shakes his head. “I don’t understand what he meant, Mamae.”

Scarlet gives him a warm smile and replies enigmatically: “We will explain it to you once we are at the Keep.”

Solas focuses on Ashera’s braids: the little girl sits next to him and stays still as he unties the unruly braids, but he needs help to remake them from the start. He has learned much since the children’s birth, but hairstyles and hairbrushes still beat him.

Scarlet and Fenor give him a hand: in turn, they twist and braid Ashera’s hair, one lock at a time, and tie the ribbons until her head is finally in order again.

“Ah.” Solas sighs with a smile. “The impossible mysteries of hair.”

The children and Scarlet giggle and he would stay there, on that bench hit by the warm sunrays, for the entire day, for months even, _for all eternity_ , to bask in that moment and let their laughter fill him until he is full of their love and joy.

He kisses the children on the forehead - squishing Ashera’s cheeks because he knows she secretly likes it even if she pretends the contrary -, then he gives Scarlet a deep, heated kiss that steals her breath and makes Fenor and Ashera giggle.

“I believe it is time for us to go.” he announces standing up and smirking at his blushing, still breathless wife. “Children, put the wolves into my pack.”

This time he carries Ashera, while Fenor holds Scarlet’s hand, his curiosity still strong, but pushed away by the strong wish to finally see their Uncle Varric and the place where he lives.

Before leaving the small plaza and the bench, the entire family bows at the elven merchant, who returns the gesture and waves at the two kids thanking him loudly from afar.

“ _Ma vhenan_.” Solas whispers in Scarlet’s ear as Ashera and Fenor are busy talking to each other. She shoots him a pointed, but aroused and shy look. “Your face is still red.”

“Shut up, you big dork.” she grumbles, unable to fight her smile. “You better _ravish_ me in the Fade tonight or else…”

His smirk broadens and he nips at the tender flesh of her neck, making her gasp in surprise and pleasure.

“I have all intentions of doing so, my heart.”

  
 

\- - - -

 

The kids look around with open mouths as they enter the Viscount’s Keep. Varric is waiting for them at the top of the stairs, a huge grin on his beardless face. His hairy chest is still well visible and even though there are some white hairs on it and his head, he is still the roguish dwarf that complained when a hill was too high or the weather in the Storm Coast awful.

“Here are my little nugs!” he calls opening wide his arms and walking down the stairs. The children run to him and fall into his embrace; Fenor is almost taller than him, while Ashera still can press her cheek into his chest and laugh when the hairs tickle her.

“I thought you got lost.” Varric chuckles, rubbing his broad hands on their backs. “Did you have problems getting here?”

“Kirkwall is _huge_!” Fenor says, eyes bigger than ever. “There are so many merchants, Uncle Varric!”

“It’s pretty. I like it a lot.” Ashera agrees and the dwarf chuckle, happy to have their blessing.

“I’m glad to hear that, pumpkins. Inquisitor, Chuckles! It’s good to finally see you too!”

“We apologize for the lateness.” Solas says as Scarlet slightly leans down to receive the dwarf’s hug. “The children wanted to visit every part of the city.”

“They never saw something like this, right? Only Redcliffe and the small village outside your forest.” Varric smiles at the two parents, then reaches out for Solas too and pulls him into an amicable embrace and pats his shoulders. “Shit, Chuckles, it’s good to see you like this!”

“Sweaty and sleep-deprived?” he jokes and Varric groans in a jokingly manner.

“I don’t want to know _why_ you of all people are sleep-deprived. Are you two trying to have another child? No wait, don’t tell me, it’s too early for this, we didn’t even eat yet.”

“Not for now.” Scarlet replies, smiling timidly because the topic of children and family always excites her, but then she sighs and glares at the two men when they start snickering.

“Oh, come on! He is not sleepy because of _that_!”

“Just wanted to make sure, in case I have to expect more cubs entering from the main door.” Varric giggles, but his expression turns horrified when she smirks and says: “Did you forget that we can do _that_ while sleeping too?”

Punctually, a deep blush appears on her cheeks, but she smiles boldly as Varric groans for real and Solas snorts, looking away.

“Why did you remind me that, Inquisitor? When did you become so cruel? Shit, here goes my poor innocent soul.”

“I am not Inquisitor anymore, Varric.”

“But it’s my other nickname for you, Shy! You are the only one who has a double Tethras nickname.”

The kids’ voices echo in vast room, reaching the high, almost endless ceiling, followed by another one. They are standing near the throne and even though they haven’t dared touch it nor approach it too much, it’s obvious they want to sit on it.

Seneschal Bran most likely stopped them from doing so with his presence alone.

“Is this your chair, Uncle?” Ashera gasps as her parents and the dwarf join them. “You sit here every day?”

“Lady Lavellan, Messer Solas.” Bran greets them with a short bow. Surprisingly, there is a small, but cheerful smile on his lips. “It’s an honor to finally have you here.”

“Bran.” Varric calls him sternly, folding his arms. “Tell me you let the kids sit on the throne.”

The man’s face is priceless and his sharp intake of breath is even funnier when he realizes he might have offended the two parents.

“Well…! No, but… You know what the rules are!”

“Who cares about those!” Varric grins at the children. “Come on, kids, jump on that thing if you like! It’s just an old, dusty throne. Quite uncomfortable too.”

“D-Don’t say that in front of our guests!”

Ashera is the first one to accept the offer: she cackles in joy and bounces on the throne, rubbing her posterior on it until she finds the right position. Fenor hesitates, not wanting to disrespect some century old rule that he knows his Uncle couldn’t care less about. Still, seeing his parents’ nod, he joins his sister and lets her sit on his lap.

“Seneschal Bran, please bring us the biggest cake in the kitchens!” the boy says in a deep voice, swelling his chest. Ashera claps her hand and giggles, believing it to be true: “Can it be a chocolate cake, messer?”

Bran sighs, but he doesn’t sound angry or annoyed. Surprisingly, he cracks another smile and joins their game.

“Maker’s breath. Did the kids use a spell or something?” Varric whispers, but the human hears him and punctually glares at him.

“I have a son too, you know?”

“Ohhhh, right! Well, this is the weirdest shit I’ve seen in my life… after that trip in the Fade and Cassandra giggling while reading my books.”

He then turns to Scarlet and Solas and notices their tired stances and slightly slumped shoulders; their packs don’t seem particularly heavy, but the journey was long and the children undoubtedly have been energetic and lively for the whole time.

Still, Varric sees only peace and joy in the two parents; love in their entwined hands, warmth in their smiles, freedom in their simple clothes and furs that speak of family and tiny hands clinging to them.

He grins and leads them to the rooms he made prepare for them, while the children keep playing with Bran. Lunch will be served soon anyway, so there is no need for interrupting their fun.

As they pass through the corridors of the Keep, Varric answers and asks questions: yes, Hawke and Fenris are fine and they will visit soon too. Do they know how the others are doing? Kirkwall still smells of fish, but it’s way better than years ago. Would the kids like to see The Hanged Man? It’s not as bad as before, really!

He doesn’t ask whether they finally know the whole truth or not: the Inner Circle never mentions it, it’s a non-spoken rule, a tactful way to let the two parents find their time and the right manner to explain to Fenor and Ashera how Scarlet really lost her arm, why everybody mentions this ‘restoration’ and why elves treat their family with so much respect whenever they are recognized.

But he can see something different in Solas and Scarlet’s eyes today: a new kind of determination, a sort of readiness that bodes well.

Perhaps the right time has arrived, Varric thinks and he already prepares himself to answer the children’s questions once they learn about his contacts in the not-very-lawful world, his adventures with Hawke, the real influence he had in the events that shaped the days of the Inquisition.

The rooms he chose for them are the most comfortable the Keep can offer: big, but not overly huge, with a great fireplace to keep them warm and cozy. He also made sure to put furs on the bed and floor, knowing how much Scarlet and Solas love those.

“The kids’ room are right there.” he says, pointing at another door. “In case they’ll want to sleep with you in this new, unknown place… although I have the impression they will sneak out of bed to explore the Keep while everyone sleeps.”

“I do fear that too.” Solas sighs and Scarlet laughs, placing their backpacks on the bed: “Thank you, Varric. This is perfect.”

“Only the best for Countess Scarlet and Count Solas.” the dwarf jokes with an ironic bow, making Solas hum and mumble, incredulous as if this is the first time he hears it: “I… I actually forgot about that. Didn’t we have a house here, _vhenan_?”

“Yes.” Scarlet confirms with a toothy grin. “I don’t think we ever used it.”

“It’s still in Hightown, all clean and tidied up for you! Don’t worry about it.” Varric heads to the door and winks at the couple. “I’m gonna go see how the kids are treating poor Bran. Also, Aveline and Donnic will want to meet you, so better prepare yourself for a lot of compliments and questions.”

He leaves with another wink and Solas sits on the bed, exhaling slowly. He rolls his shoulders, trying to soothe the discomfort caused by the backpack, and hums when Scarlet’s lips touch his bald head.

“ _Vhenan_.” he says softly, taking her hand and pulling her down. She sits on his lap and giggles when he kisses her in return on her nose.

“Feeling better?” she asks, suddenly serious, studying his face to find any trace of fear or anxiety. He reassures her with another peck.

“Yes, my love.”

“We can wait a little more if you want. There is no hurry.”

“I think this is the right time. You are right, they are brilliant and wise. We…” he stops, swallows, and nuzzles her hair when she rests her head on his shoulder. “We will have to face this topic sooner or later. I can’t avoid this forever.”

He pronounced those last words softly, in a whisper, and Scarlet raises her head again to stroke his cheek. There is a warm, kind smile on her lips and it’s too irresistible for him: he leans down and kisses it, smiling when her dainty fingers dig into his clothes and fur pelt and she moans.

“Breathless again.” she murmurs, cheeks red and mouth wet. He grins.

“And you, _vhenan_?” he asks after a few more minutes of kissing and cuddling. “Are you feeling ready? Do you want to do this now?”

“I am ready.” she replies, wrapping her arm around his neck and holding him tightly. She smiles, eyes glistening. “We can do this, _ma vhenan_.”

Solas’ smile softens and grows as he nods and says: “Thank you.”

Then he turns to his backpack and takes out the four wolf plushes from it. He places them on Scarlet’s lap and rearranges them to prepare the scene he wants to show her: the two big wolves speaking with the cubs.

“These may help too. We could use them to… explain.” he says and Scarlet beams at him and caresses the papa wolf’s head. Its eyes are blue just like her husband’s.

“They will understand, Solas.” she whispers, peppering his face with little, sweet kisses. “They will love you even more. They will be proud to be our children, as I am proud to be your wife.”

She raises his head with her hand on his cheek when he tilts it downwards to look at the plushes: he isn’t crying, his eyes are dry, but he is still a bit nervous. He smiles at her, though, and there is no panic in his smile, only love and the strength he finds in her.

She grins, then takes the mama wolf’s plush and presses its snout on his lips, making smooching sounds.

He lets out his giggle-snort, the one that she never gets enough of, and picks up the papa wolf, rubbing it against her cheek in a tender manner.

When Fenor and Ashera enter the room to announce that lunch is ready, they find their parents playing with the plushes, creating a scene with them very similar to the life they live every day: papa wolf and mama wolf playing with their cubs, guiding them into the new, peaceful future that awaits them.

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on Tumblr prompted: Solas and Scarlet visiting Varric in Kirkwall with their kids. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Scarlet Lavellan](http://lafaiette.tumblr.com/scarletlavellan)
> 
>  
> 
> [Fenor and Ashera](http://lafaiette.tumblr.com/post/137226019045/gorgeous-commission-by-sometrashland-depicting)


End file.
